


Perfect

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's forgotten that JC's perfect, but not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Justin smiles at JC as the other man tucks him into bed, and as JC turns to leave, he grabs JC's arm. "Stay," Justin slurs.

"Justin, man, you're drunk," JC replies, and Justin tugs.

"Stay, C!" he whines, tugging harder. His vision's getting blurry, but he can still make out JC, clad in a tight black shirt and leather pants, watching him intently. JC finally nods, and Justin watches, fascinated, as JC removes his shirt, revealing smooth skin and rippling muscles.

JC unzips his pants, and Justin's eyes are riveted upon JC's form, slim hips wriggling out of fluid black, and he wants to lick JC's skin and see if he tastes as good as he seems.

JC turns off the lights, and Justin lets loose a high-pitched whine until he feels the older man settle beside him in the bed. He automatically reaches for JC, wrapping an arm around warm marble.

When he wakes up, he's facing JC, whose brown curls tumble down onto the white of the pillowcase. Justin touches one, gingerly, and feels soft silk slide across his fingertips. He looks up at JC when he finishes tracing the strand of hair, and he sees JC's blue eyes watching him drowsily.

Justin wonders why he's never noticed that JC is so perfect and beautiful and cool, and he realizes that he has, a long time ago, back before Britney, and that he's just forgotten it. It started during MMC, he thinks, and he wonders if that's why Britney and Cameron didn't work out, because neither of them are perfect, like JC.

"Hey," he says softly, and JC smiles sleepily at him.

"Hey," JC says back, yawning, and Justin wonders what will happen if he reaches over and places his mouth over JC's, but before he can decide, JC's already back asleep, and Justin only snuggles in tighter because JC's warm and cuddly, and the two of them fit together perfectly, like matching puzzles pieces.

Justin falls back asleep, warm and sated, and he thinks that when he wakes up, he'll kiss JC and see what happens because this time, he isn't willing to forget.

04.01.14


End file.
